This Thing With Us
by kk-176
Summary: I watched as he slowly walked toward me, he had a dangerous smile on his face as his hands trapped my body against the wall."do you not understand what be careful means?" he whispered painfully close to my ear.  i smiled "good to see you too Derek."
1. Preface: Life Happens

"Annja, he's looking at you. Again." my best friend Amy sliced through my thoughts.

"what?" I asked startled, I had been working on this equation for over 10 minutes, usually math was my best subject but this one problem seemed to shatter that.

"Derek.. you know Derek Hale, the sexy brooding guy in our senior class? Ring any bells." she said with a roll of her eyes.

I looked down at her. "you know, to be a head shorter than me, your a very snappy girl. " I said laughing.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "not my fault your a giant. And for your information I like my height." she said lying through her teeth.

"Right, now, what were you going on about?" I asked her.

She smiled smugly. "i said, Derek is staring at you...again. Seems like Mr. bad-boy wants a piece of nerd tail." she laughed as my cheeks grew hot.

I swallowed hard at the naughty images of Derek kissing me, shirtless and sweaty. I risked a glance in Derek's direction, sure enough he was staring me down with a tiny smirk on his face.

I quickly snapped my eyes downward my face growing hotter. Derek was, intimidating to say the least. He was tall, much taller than my 5'10 height, and had a strong build, ripped... most people would say. His face held high cheekbones, full lips and a set of stormy green/gray eyes. He was the real life tall,dark and handsome.

I sighed. What did he want with a nerdy girl like me. I looked back up and he was frowning with his head tilted. He wouldn't want anything to do with me, girls like me didn't get guys like him. I smiled sadly.

"I'm going to class early, I've lost my appetite." I told the fiery red headed girl. She looked up at me and frowned herself.

I seemed to be causing a lot of confusion lately it seemed. "okay." she said handing me my mirror she had snagged while I wasn't paying attention.

I grabbed my things in a hurry glancing back at Derek's table. It was empty. As I walked to the trash, I shook my head trying to clear the thoughts. This thing,- whatever it was- with Derek had been happening for the past two weeks. Suddenly I ran into a rock hard body. Looking up I almost fainted to see that the person was Derek Hale!

"I'm,... I'm sorry, wasn't really watching where I was going." I said with a shaky grin. He said nothing, just helped me with my books.

"Its okay, I wasn't really either." he shrugged, a light smile playing on his features. He handed my books to me and a awkward silence enveloped us. "So." we both started. I laughed, "you first."

he rubbed his head, "did you get that trig work done?" he asked. I frowned. Of course, he wanted my homework. "um, yeah, but I don't let people cheat off me." I said firmly.

He rose an eyebrow, "And what makes you think I wanted to copy off you? Maybe I wanted a reason to hang out with you...ever, I don't know, think about that?" he said crossing his arms. I couldn't help but stare as his muscles contracted under the tight fitting t-shirt.

"Oh, sorry. I just...wait, you want to hang out... with me?" I asked my mouth flopping open in shock. "um, yeah...is that bad?" he asked scratching the back of his neck. I struggled to not look at his muscles, again.. I was tempted to reach out and run my fingers over them, I didn't thou.

"no, of-course not, I'm just, confused I guess." telling the truth. "well, I thought you knew I wanted to hang out with you, I mean... did you not see me staring at you for the past week?"

"two weeks actually." I said under my breath. "what?" he said looking slightly amused. I shook my head. "so then, tonight? Pizza and salad..7:00?" he asked me.

"yeah okay...need my address?" he nodded.

That night I was going crazy trying to find a outfit. Amy freaked when I told her. She kept telling me to bring "protection." , I told her... she was an idiot.

Finally after picking out something that made me look like an actual girl, I headed downstairs and waited it out. At 7:00 nothing, 7:30, still nothing. Then came a knock on the door at eight. I opened it excitedly and found, a note? I pulled it up into my grasp and stared at it. It read:

_annja: _

_did you seriously think I liked you, come on your a smart girl, get real. No one and I repeat no one would want you... then again maybe you aren't smart, after all you did think I liked you... have a nice lonely life loser. _

_-Derek._

I backed into the house crumpling up the note, I turned and reached for the phone, "hello? Amy, I... I need you." I cried into the phone. That night I spent, eating away at ice-cream and cookies with my best friend. I never spoke to Derek after that, we graduated a month later and I went to college.

But that was years ago...

**So? do you like it, hate it... this is my first try at a teen wolf fic, please no flames, thanks... much love Rhi. Please review and all that good junk :) **


	2. Chapter 1: The Unveilings

_**Five**__**Years**__**Later**_

I sighed as i waited for Scott and his friend to get out of class. Stiles car was in the auto shop so i had been picking them up for the entire week, its not that I cared, but this was...boring. My head perked up as the final bell rang. "About time."

I whispered as I jumped out of my midnight blue charger and jogged up to the boys. Before I got there I saw some boy, er _man _grab Scott by his shoulders and shake him. I picked up my pace.

"whoa, whoa." I said slamming into the guy. "listen here, you don't touch my brother, do you here me." I said straddling the guy.

The man looked up and I froze, infront of me was someone who I thought I'd never see again, Derek Hale.

"Annja? _Your_ Scott's sister." he said glaring up at Scott. "yes I am... now why were you trying to hurt my brother?" he snapped his head in my direction.

"if you get off me I'll tell you." he said sharing a look with Scott."oh right."

I jumped off him. "geez, what are you a linebacker?" he asked dusting himself off.

"funny. And you deserved it... your a grown man I had to do something before you hurt them." I said motioning to the boys.

"yeah, about that, how do you know Derek?" Stiles asked me putting his arm around me, he always had a tiny crush on me. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"we went to school together." I said looking over at Derek. He was looking at stiles's arm with a glare. _weird _I thought. Stiles took his arm back and held his hands behind his back.

"but, that doesn't matter. How do you know Derek, and why were you grabbing at my brother?" I said sending the boys and Derek a glare. They all looked at each other again.

Derek sighed. "you really wanna know? Fine. But not here, follow me to my house, you'll get your answers then." he said and walked off without a single word.

I looked over at the boys, "you trust him?" I asked. They shrugged, "he hasn't hurt us yet." Stiles said heading toward my car. "i call shotgun." he yelled and him and Scott raced to the car. I smiled lightly.

I didn't like this, but maybe since the accident happened Derek had changed. My eyes switched to Derek as he got in his car.

He stopped, looked at me and smirked... just like all those years ago. I smiled... _it is so on. _I thought as I ran to my car laughing as Stiles was complaining about how slow I was.

I pulled up to the Hale Estate, it was the first time I had seen it up-close and personal since it had been burned down. "wow... boys, this house used to be so beautiful." I said as I exited the car.

"No.. no, no, no your all lying.." I said my eyes watering. My brother was not a monster. I glared at Derek. "I'm sorry, but he is a werewolf. I am too. Only I was born one, he was" "he was bit" I interrupted remembering the night he had showed me.

"Exactly" Derek said watching me carefully, as if I were to run. Good, I thought about it. Nah, he'd catch me. "okay... so you and Scott are werewolves, -betas while the alpha is out there and is killing people, and he wants Scott... sound right?" I asked.

"you about summed it up. Oh and there are werewolf hunters out there and Alison's family are one.. can't forget that." Stiles said.

"WHAT! Your dating a hunter Scott, are you stupid... what if you change infront of them, they could hurt you." I said slapping the back of his head. Derek smirked. "that's what I keep telling him. I turned my glare on him.

"and you, you have no room to talk, your a werewolf and tried to go out with me, a human. You could have hurt me.. so don't you be a hypocrite. " I said stepping up to him until I was in his face. He glared down at me and leaned closer. "you wanted me you know it. You would have went out with me even if you knew the truth."

by now we were nose to nose and if I pushed out my lips anymore we would have been kissing. We stared at each other for longest time daring one another to backtalk.

That was until Scott cleared his throat. I blinked out of my daze and took a step back. "alright well, we'll have to deal with this as we go.. wait, the full moon is next Friday right? Will he change?" I turned back around to look at Derek. "yes. He has to stay low, or.. or he may hurt someone." Derek said looking Scott in the eye.

"Wait! Friday is the party Scott's going to with Alison." Stiles said, Scott hit his head on the wall, "dude!" Stiles looked at him like 'what'. "thank you for telling us Stiles, at-least someone is keeping us in the loop."

I said glaring harder at Scott. "and your not going to that party." he started to whine around, "unless, me and Derek go with you." I said looking over to Derek, giving him the puppy dog eyes. I knew how much Scott liked Alison, I liked her too... and besides, she was a hunter yet, so maybe she wouldn't be one. Derek sighed. "I'm gonna regret this but fine."

we walked out to our car but I stopped in my tracks... on the hood of my car was writing... 'I'm watching you, annja.' it read. I gasped. "its the alpha...he knows about you." derek said looking at me.

"man the shi-" "language!" I scolded Stiles interrupting him. "sorry, the _crap_'s hit the fan.." he said waving his arms around and rolling his eyes. "Shut up Stiles" said the pair of werewolves and I in unison.

**Well. Here's chapter one... the next will be the big party! Anyways..chapter two will be up by tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this one, much love**

**Rhi.**


	3. Chapter 2: A party And harbored Feelings

The music pulsed from within the house and the stench of alcohol and Tobacco overwhelmed me as I stepped through the threshold. "So, this is what a high-school party looks like?"

I asked stiles turning slightly to be heard over the noise. When I got no reply I turned fully. "Stiles? Now where did you go?"

I asked myself while turning this way and that. Finally I spotted the skittish boy. He was standing off to the side staring as Lydia laughed and applied her lipstick.

I sighed. When would that boy ever learn... it was like as soon as Lydia did so much as batted a eyelash at him he was falling over him self to get to her, drooling.

"well, boys will be boys." I told myself with a snicker. "you got that right." said a smooth velvety voice from beside me. I let out a gasp and sharply spun around. "Derek, don't do that to me." I whined.

He stared at me, a twinkle in his eye and looked like he was struggling not to grin. "what, agree with you? Okay, but I thought most women wanted guys to agree with them." he said and shrugged his shoulders.

I glared up at him and slapped him playfully." Derek Hale, you know exactly what I mean; don't use your _abilities _to sneak up on me!" I said. He smiled and let me push him back, grabbing my hand in his and looking down at the contrast between my pale hand and his lightly tanned one.

"all jokes aside, I'm going to check on Scott, be careful okay? The alpha could be any of these people."he said gently stroking his calloused thumb across my fingers. I stared at him, what caused him to be like this, he was so hostile with Scott and Stiles but here he was being, concerned about me? I didn't understand this guy."okay, I will."

I said as I felt my face flush as he looked down into my eyes, when had his eyes gotten so green? I blinked and by the time I opened my eyes he was gone.

I grabbed a pop from the cooler and drunk it straight down. The heat that rolled off the sweaty bodies was really starting to get to me.

It had been an hour since Derek had went to look for Scott. Stiles had came over and we danced to a couple songs, but he kept his eyes on Lydia the whole time,

hoping she'd notice the close proximity we were in and get jealous. I sighed, poor boy. Poor Scott, poor Alison, poor me. I closed my eyes as the tears threatened to spill out. How had our lives got so crazy in the matter of weeks? The heat becoming to much for me I ran outside into the cool night air.

Closing my eyes again I leaned against the wall, willing the panic attack to leave me...after calming down a little I headed back toward the house, turning the corner Derek was there leaning against the wall. "um, I.." he put his finger up to his lips.

I watched as he slowly walked toward me, a dangerous smile on his face as his hands trapped my body against the wall."do you not understand what be careful means?" he whispered painfully close to my ear. i smiled "good to see you too Derek." he stared at me through thick black lashes. "being out here, alone was not a smart idea. If I could find you so could the alpha, why are you making this so hard on me." he spoke his lips gently touching my earlobe.

I closed my eyes, and moan deep in my throat. His head shoots back and he stares hard at me. My eyes are wide as he leans back in touching his lips to my throat.

His tongue darts out and he begins an assault on my neck. I grip his hair and lean my head to the side granting him better access.

He smiles into my neck and pulls me closer. But it is shortly lived as Stiles runs around the corner running into both of us. He stares at us. We both start to speak when he holds up a hand.

"don't want to even know." he says. "what do you want Stiles?" Derek says, his voice husky no doubt with desire. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye.

He's looking at me and his eyes are a color I've never seen before, icy blue. I look away quickly and bite my lip.

What would have happened if Stiles hadn't come when he did? But before I could dwell on it two boys run up to us.

"there he is. Your gonna pay for touching my girl." says the tallest and biggest boy. I step into front of Stiles." listen here _little boy_ my man didn't touch your skank. And if he did, she was the one who probably came onto him, right babe?"

I ask turning and smiling sweetly at Stiles. "um, yeah baby, your right.." he said smirking at the two boys. "wait, your dating Stiles? But your hot."

he said looking at me. I smiled." honey, my Stiles is all man, if you know what I mean." I say and wrapping my arms around my 'baby'.

They look at each other, then to me and Stiles, finally they smile and high-five stiles. "wow, man... sorry, we didn't know you had it in you."

stiles smiles and says. "actually its in her." he says joking.

A growl ripples out of Derek. "well. I guess we'll be going now. Bye Stiles." they run off. I look at Stiles and slap him. "she has it in her." I say glaring at him. "sorry, I got excited." he says and rubs his cheek.

"whatever. Is that all you wanted?" I ask. "no, there was something else.. oh yeah, Scott left by himself.. said something about 'it happening'" he says and shrugs. "Stiles!" we both say. "why didn't you tell us earlier." Derek says glaring.

Stiles opens his mouth and then makes a face that looks like. 'oh, yeah.' I sigh and we head to the cars. "wait you two are riding with me." Derek says grabbing a hold of my hand. I blush and nod.

We get in the car, me infront with Derek and Stiles in the back. I look down and our hands are still together. I blush even more, and look over at Derek. He feels me staring and smiles down at me, squeezing my hand and I lose myself in his green depths. 

**Well, how was it... and it seems Annja is still harboring some feeling for a certain werewolf.. hm, wonder how that will work? Guess you'll have to wait and see. ;) and thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorite-d me.. you don't know how much that means to me.. please, please, please keep it up.. I def. Get inspired. **

** Much love, Rhi.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Very Good Night

I park my Camaro on the side of the road, look over at Annja and softly smile at her. She's biting her lip and looking down at our hands. I squeeze her hand and she looks up startled.

She laughs nervously and I reach up and push a strand of hair away from her face. "Listen, I want you and Stiles to stay in this car. Lock the doors and if I don't come back with Scott in twenty minutes, drive to Stiles house okay?"

I ask them both but mostly looking at Annja. She swallows hard and looks away for a moment. "okay, please be careful." she says and looks back into my eyes. I nod, hop out of the car, pop the trunk and pull out Alison's jacket.

I sniff the air as I'm walking through the woods, yeah, Scott been here. I pull the draped jacket from my shoulder and hang it on a branch, but not before shaking it a little, letting the wind pick up the scent.

In the distance there's a frustrated howl, and I know Scott's picked up Alison's scent. I race behind some bushes and wait, hoping he'll come soon, I didn't like leaving those two alone in that car, Stiles might try something... I mean, the _alpha_ might try something.

Finally after what seems like days, Scott runs toward the tree, grabbing the coat he yells frustrated. "Where are you?" he says. "Scott, you need to calm down." I say and step out from the brush.

He turns and growls at me, showcasing his fangs. "Scott," I growl out, giving him a warning. "what did you do to her?" he asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing Scott, she got a ride home with Lydia... she's fine. Now I think you should turn back, I don't want to hurt you." I said keeping my voice calm and even. A newly turned werewolf could be dangerous.

He seems like he is listening to me, but then the wind picks up and he catches Alison's scent from her jacket on my shirt. "your lying." he says and runs at me. He slams into me and ushes me into a tree.

I close my eyes, but feel the change coming on. I welcome it, and grab scott, hissing in his face. We fight for ten minutes or so it seems when all of a sudden, a arrow skims thorough the air pinning Scott to the tree. He screams in pain and changes back. I bend down and tear him free. "come on Scott, there coming."

im thankful that he listens to me this time and we run, hiding behind more brush. "I hit one." says a male voice. My eyes narrow. I motion for Scott to follow me, knowing if we don't leave now, surly they will egg one of us on.

"Derek." Annja's voice says as I open the car door. She's sitting in my seat, her hands on the wheel and somehow, that does something to me... my inner wolf howls to be let out. _Mine._ It growls.

I shake my head. "lead the way." I tell her climbing over her and into the passenger seat. I notice her heart rate speeds up as my face gets an inch from hers. She blushes and nod, starting the car up and speeding off. Looking completely content driving my car.

"are you alright Scott." she asks the boy breaking through the comfortable silence. Scott leans up and grabs her shoulder reassuringly. "yeah, I'm...a lot better." he says smiling at her. She smiles back and turns her attention back to the road.

Once were to Stiles house, the two boys run into the house, grumbling about getting something to eat. I shake my head. _Boys, will be boys. _I think and smile over at Annja whose, quiet. "are you hurt?"

she asks me as I turn wincing at the motion. When Scott threw me his claws dug into my shoulder. "yeah, I'm okay.. sore, but fine." she doesn't look convinced.

"Take off your shirt." she says pulling me into the house and up to the bathroom. My mouth falls open and I try to ignore just how, flustered... that gets me."wha...what."

I stutter out. She laughs. "you heard me, let me see what's wrong. Trust me, I know what I'm doing im a nurse. "

I pulled my jacket and shirt off, trying not to fantasize about her in a nurse outfit.

I swallow hard as her cold fingers brush against my skin, sending all these intoxicating feelings to the surface.

I wince as she runs a finger over the claw marks. "really, you don't have to do this, I heal pretty quick." I say.

She puts a finger to my lips and I can't help but lean into it and kiss it. She looks startled but smiles, her eyes closing a little as I keep kissing her fingers making my way up-to her bare shoulder.

I feel a shudder go through me as she accidentally touches my hurt shoulder. Her eyes snap open and the lustful look is gone.

"okay, we need to talk." she says after a few minutes. She puts the alcohol away and bandages my shoulder. I let her do it even thou, I know tomorrow it'll be completely healed.

"yeah, I think we do." I say looking at her shoulder, where my lips had just been merely moments ago."why did you send me that note." she says looking up into my eyes.

I frown, what note? "what are you talking about?" I ask. "you know, that note... the one where you basically tell me what a loser I am, and how dumb I am, for even thinking you liked me." I shake my head. "Annja, I never sent that note." I say.

"then why didn't you show up for our date. My eyes narrow." your friend called me and said you changed your mind and that you didn't go out with loners like me." I say. "she said that, and I quote 'Annja said to tell you, that she doesn't associate herself with class creeps. And then she hung up on me."

I tell her taking her hand. "Annja, I would never say anything like that about you. Don't you know that?" she nods. "well, I do now.. and you realize I never said that right." I smile."i had really hoped you wouldn't." I say. She smiles up at me and grabs a hold of me, hugging me.

I let inhale her scent, wanting to memorize everything about her. She smells like honeysuckle, and sandalwood. It's not overpowering at all... I can't help but pull her even closer.

"Annja." I say. She looks up, her warm amber colored eyes bore through me and I forget what I was about to say. "yes?" she asks, a smile tugging on her lips. I glance down at her lips and I realize that I want to be close with someone again. I hadn't felt that in a long time, and it, scared me.

"Are, are you okay Derek?" she ask, looking confused and worried. "Cause if I did something, I'm so-" I shake my head and pull her face to mine, silencing her with my lips.

I realize I'm rambling but when I'm nervous, I can't help to- I stop thinking completely as Derek's warm soft lips capture mine. I wrap my arms around him, desperately needing to get closer to him.

He smiles into the kiss and pushes me against the wall, this kiss becoming increasingly more passionate as our lips continue to move as one.

Soon he's holding my hands above my head and he's nibbling against my throat getting closer and closer to my breast.

He growls in his throat as one hand escapes his iron grip and racks down his back. He arches against me, groaning against my throat. I gasp as he puts his hands behind my thighs and pulls me up against him, my legs wrapping around his waist. He takes advantage of my gasp and slips his tongue into my mouth. He breaks the kiss after a few minutes and looks at me.

"your so beautiful." he tells me, slipping a finger under my shirt making little circles on my hip bone. I blush and shyly plunge mine under his letting my hand flutter around on his skin, I almost groan as I feel his stomach, his muscles constricting at my touch.

"i smile up at him. "i think we better stop before this gets outta hand." I say laughing as he groans and throws his head down on my shoulder. He kisses it once and nods. "yeah, your right... at this rate, we'll never leave this bathroom if we don't." he smirks as I blush redder.

He sets me down and lets me fix myself before we walk out and downstairs, before we reach the bottom, he stops me and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Finally, we thought you two had ran off and eloped or something." Stiles said with a laugh. Derek glares at him. "Shut up." he says. "yes sir." Stiles says looking down wide eyed. I laugh softly. "So, food?" I ask the two boys. They point toward the Taco bell bag on the dining room table. "i think I'll skip.. I've got some stuff to do." Derek says behind me. I frown..but say nothing. "here, I'll walk you out. " I say.

"Hey sis, we went and got your car while you were, helping Derek." Scott said, the last part he said blushing. I laughed. "Well, aren't you a good doggie." I said snickering. Everyone laughed except for Scott, he glared and threw the closest thing to him, a pillow but I ran out the door before it could hit me.

Derek smiled as he caught me in his arms. "whoa there," he said as I slammed into him. We both laughed. He stopped and just stared at me for the longest time.

"I'm really glad I got to talk to you again." he said then, leaning down and brushing his lips against mine. This kiss was sweet and gentle, it wasn't lustful or passionate,

just nice... and I liked this a lot better. "i am too." I mumbled against his lips. He rose up and cupped my cheek caressing my face.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, although I got the feeling it was meant as a statement. "of-course." I said then. He nodded and I watched him walk-glided more like it- to his car.

With a wave and a smile he sped off into the night, taking all the warmth with him. I sighed and went inside, "I'm going to bed.."

I called going upstairs to the guest bedroom, Stiles's dad wouldn't be back til morning and I'd be long gone by then. "goodnight" they called. I smiled, it had been a very good night.

**Did anyone see last-night's episode, crazy huh? I can't believe Derek had turned to the bad side... I knew before too long he'd be back to his normal moody self thou. If only he had Annja to straighten him out... and I really hope he sticks around for season two, if they kill him off, I may quit watching teen-wolf all together. I'd much rather Kate get took off, she's annoying. Oh well, guess we'll have to wait and see. Please keep reviewing, and favorite-ing. thanks again for everything. **

** Much love, Rhi.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Question And An Answer

A few days had passed since the kiss with Derek, and I hadn't seen him since. I suppose it was because he had been helping Scott out with the whole werewolf thing. But I couldn't help myself from thinking,

Are we a couple?

I shook my head as I jogged around the block, trying to clear my head of the thoughts that had been plaguing my mind for almost a week now. They were interrupted when my phone went off, ringing loudly and ruining the calm moment. I pulled it out of my shorts pocket and started to walk saying,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ann. It's Stiles. Uh, so I don't know how you're going to take this, but, uh..." he paused, hesitating, and I glared into the phone growling,

"Out with it man!" He sounded defensive as he replied,

"Okay, okay... jeez, you McCall women are snappy. Anyways, uh, Derek's been arrested." Ignoring his comment about the McCall women I snapped,

"What do you mean arrested! What the hell happened Stiles?" I asked, stopping in the middle of the road, unable to move or do anything other than listen to him at the moment. He sighed and said,

"He was arrested, because... because he killed someone Ann." I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me. Furious I glared at the phone and yelled into it,

"Derek wouldn't do that! Why would you even joke about something like that?" I heard him groan and say,

"I wish I was joking, but I'm not. We found a body, a girl, buried in his backyard." I heard some shouting and him continue,

"I'm watching the cops haul him in right now." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose saying,

"Okay, I will take care of this. Go home and get some rest, because you have a game in two days, and who knows you might even make first line." I tried keeping my voice light and I heard his sarcasm coming through the receiver as he said,

"Okay Dad... I'm dropping Scott off and then I'll head home. And Ann? Be careful, please." I sighed and sprinted back to the house and without changing threw myself into my car and sped toward the police station.

When I arrived there no one was free, so I resigned myself to pacing in the waiting area until a short, plump woman who had been watching me came out from behind the desk and said,

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" Sighing with relief I nodded and asked,

"Yes you can actually. Is Derek Hale allowed to have visitors?" She smiled at me softly before saying,

"I'll ask, hold on just a moment dear." I nodded and sat on one of the uncomfortable white plastic chairs and waited. After a few minutes she came out and said,

"Okay, go on in." She winked at me and I smiled gratefully as I ran into the area for the holding cells.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Derek's POV

I smelled her distinct scent as soon as she walked through the doorway, filling the cold, sterile environment with its warmth. She literally ran over and put her arms around me through the bars as I said her name softly,

"Annja." She looked at me through teary eyes and said,

"Oh, Derek." I smiled down at her and said,

"It's okay; they have no evidence of anything...that body could have been there for years." I felt awful for lying, but knew that if I told her the truth she would be even more worried than she already was. I could smell the fear rolling off of her in waves.

Her kind eyes were wide and full of the innocence I'd grown to love as she said,

"What I don't understand is how they knew it was there?" I looked at her with confused eyes until it dawned on me; Scott and Stiles still hadn't told her. I stroked her dark hair as I said softly,

"Annja, Scott and Stiles turned me in." She pulled away slightly and shook her head saying,

"No, they... they wouldn't have done that. Not to me, they know how much I care about you." My heart was heavy as I nodded saying,

"I'm afraid they did." Her brown eyes narrowed and a fire lit in them as she almost snarled,

"Just they wait till I get a hold of them. Then they'll wish they were locked in here with you." I smiled and joked,

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, okay?" Usually humor isn't my forte, but I was trying to cheer her up. It worked, as she laughed and said,

"You got it. Don't worry you'll be out of here in no time." Still smiling she reached up to capture my lips with hers through the bars.

I gladly returned the kiss and pulled her as close to me as I could through the bars. Pulling away I rested my chin on the top of her head, relishing the chance to simply hold her to me. Our visit was cut all too short by a guard walking into usher Annja out. In a gruff voice he said,

"Alright missy, this man's visiting time is over." I let out a quiet snarl and reluctantly let her out of my embrace.  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Annja's POV<p>

"Calm down! You don't want people to know about your abilities, right?" I asked, lightly smacking Derek across the back of his head. Smiling down at me he joked,

"I have a feeling that if I told them, they'd probably think I was crazy" We laughed for a moment before Derek sighed and glared over the top of my head at the guard saying,

"Guess you'd better go." I nodded sadly and turn to leave saying over my shoulder,

"I'll try to talk to Scott and figure this all out." Quietly, almost so that I didn't hear it he said,

"Please be careful baby." I bit my lip and smiled thinking,

Well, I guess that answered my question!

**Hey Guys, Here is Chapter 5. Now, I must say, I could not have got this wonderful chapter out if it wouldn't have been for my Beta reader: ****Dragonryder94. ****You should really check this profile out... **

**Also, it wouldn't be possible without my ****reviewers. ****Thank you so much guys! Love you all.**

**-Rhi. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Stay With Me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Scott's POV

It was the day of the big game, or at least, my big game. The other guys were all worried about if they were gonna get cheered on by their girlfriends, and what I had to worry about was,

Holy crap; I could shift during the game and kill everyone in the stands

Or if the hunters would notice that I was the second Beta and hunt me down as a human. And they say "high-school's the best time of your life". I smirked to myself thinking,

Well, at least Derek won't be around to bother me.

Stiles sat down next to me at lunch and said,

"Hey man, how awesome do you feel knowing you get to play tonight?" Glaring at him I dryly responded,

"Well, I'd be more excited if I wasn't a teenage werewolf, didn't have psychotic hunters after me, and if my girlfriend's family weren't said hunters." Stiles chuckled and said,

"So, do you think Lydia likes me?" I rolled my eyes and saw Allison approaching from the line, and jumped up, needing fresh air, and to be away from everything. Pushing open the cafeteria doors I heard her say,

"Where is he going?" Rolling my eyes I thought sarcastically,

At least someone worries about me.

I smiled as I thought of Allison, and felt my pants pocket vibrate lightly. Pulling it out I read,

"Annja :]" I answered it saying,

"Hey sis, how's it going?" She scoffed and growled,

"Don't you 'hey sis' me, you know exactly how it's going!" She spoke harshly as she continued,

"I had a little 'talk' with Derek a couple days ago. How could you do that to me! You know how much I care about him. And he didn't kill that girl; she's his sister..."

Stopping for a moment she caught her breath before saying,

"Listen, Derek wants to help you Scott. I know you don't want to face this but you're a werewolf... And I know it's hard, but if you let Derek help, if you let me and Stiles help... We're all here for you."

I sighed. I hated it when she used that as an excuse to interfere in my life.  
>"Look, I know Ann, but I don't think Derek's a good person, He's dangerous….and I don't want you around him." I practically growled the last part and listened to her laugh come through the speaker.<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Annja's POV

Laughing sarcastically I said into the phone,

"Did you just forbid me from seeing Derek?" He didn't respond, so I took that as my cue to keep talking and said,

"Well, I've got news for you Scott; I am a grown woman, I have a job, my own apartment and my own car." I poured myself coffee as I ranted, thankful I was the only one in the break room at the time as I continued,

"So, until you can somehow go back in time and make yourself the older sibling, mind your own damn business, and worry about your own relationship!" I sighed angrily and sat at one of the plastic tables, thinking to myself as I sipped my coffee lightly.

Maybe I could get ahold of Stiles, and see if he could talk to Scott about the game. But, if I knew my brother, he wouldn't listen until it was too late. Usually that was how he learned his lessons, and I usually didn't have an issue with it, but this time people's lives were at stake if something went wrong.

At five that night, right before I was going to leave for the game from my apartment, Derek showed up, which confused me, because to my knowledge he'd never been there. After I'd answered the door and let him in I said,

"Derek? How'd you know where I live?" He glanced down at the floor and blushed. He was a stuttering mess as he tried to explain,

"Well, you see, about that, uh, I was kind of worried that the alpha might have been, um, sniffing around here, so I may have, sorta drove by your house once or twice and had a look around." Smiling lightly I grabbed his chin to pull his gaze back to me as I giggled out,

"Babe, I'm not mad or freaked out or anything. It just shows how much you care about me. And, I find it kind of hot that you're being so protective of me." He glanced at me with raised eyebrows as he said,

"You're really good with the weird stuff, you know that, right?" I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me, slipping his arms around my waist lightly. Reluctantly I pulled away and said,

"So, how'd you get out of jail so fast?" He shrugged and said,

"Well, they found that Laura's cause of death was by an animal, and they didn't have enough evidence to keep me there." I heard in the tone of his voice that he wasn't keen on the subject, so I changed it blurting out,

"Scott's still going to play in the game tonight." Derek pinched the bridge of his nose growling out,

"Come on, we'd better make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, like, I don't know…blow our entire cover." Looking away I said meekly,

"Look, I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do to get him to see differently." He looked back at me and said softly,

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gotten upset like that. You're not the one who's making a complete idiot of himself. Forgive me?" His gray eyes were big, and I laughed to myself as I gave the expression "puppy dog eyes" a new meaning. Never underestimate the power of werewolf empathy. I giggled and hugged him around his waist saying,

"Of course, 'cause it no matter what you do, I can't help to not stay mad at you." I said softly as I rested my head on his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat. Running a hand through my dark hair he whispered,

"Yeah, I know the feeling." I smiled and leaned up to press my lips to his saying,

"Come on, we've got to go. Scott will kill me if I miss his first game starting." Derek rolled his eyes but took my hand as he walked with me out to his car. We drove in silence, getting to the school quickly, walking in with the crowds of people to the stands.

Searching, I found number 11 and said,

"There he is!" Derek nodded and pulled me to the top of the bleachers so we could watch the game, but stay unnoticed by everyone else. I pulled out my thermos of coffee and took a large gulp. Holding it out to him I asked Derek,

"Do you want some?" Derek smirked and his eyes flashed icy blue for a moment before he said,

"I want something, just not the coffee." His eyes raked over my body, and I could guess exactly what he wanted. He laughed and I blushed, watching the game for a moment until he leaned over and whispered,

"I love that I have this effect on you." He kissed my neck softly and I dry swallowed and stuttered out,

"Wha... ah…what affect?" Growling lowly and biting the spot he had kissed softly he said,

"The blush, the increased heart-rate, the arousal that's literally rolling off of you…take your pick." I blushed and pushed him away lightly asking,

"Are you trying to make me jump you at a high-school lacrosse game?" He shrugged and smiled dangerously saying,

"That depends…is it working?" I stuck my tongue out and looked at the field noticing no one on it. I looked back at him and said,

"Hey, where'd Scott go? Is the game over already?" I asked looking around. Derek laughed and said,

"Babe, the game's been over for ten minutes." I glared at my boyfriend for a moment before asking,

"Why-" He smiled as he said,

"I did that because, and I didn't want you to see Stiles practically carry Scott off to the locker room." With a more feral smile he continued,

"And because I wanted to make you all hot and bothered like you make me." I blushed as I made a face and started pulling him off the bleachers as I said,

"I guess I can't be mad at that. Come on, we better find the boys." We had reached the locker rooms when I heard a feminine voice behind us say,

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" We turned around to see a man and a women standing there. The man was lean and pale. He looked older with dark gray hair, and light blue eyes.

The women looked like she was in her early thirties, with blond streaked hair, an athletic build and greenish blue eyes. She was... pretty. 

"Argents." The woman smirked at me and said snarkily,

"Who's this Derek? Your dinner?" I scoffed and cut off Derek as he started to talk to her by saying,

"That sounds kinda kinky, don't you think?" The way I said it as I stared her down was to let her know that she didn't scare me. The man and women laughed for a moment before the man said,

"Well, we'd better get going. Nice meeting you." He guided her away, and Derek stated rubbing his arm as he said,

"Babe...you can release your iron grip now, they're gone." I looked up at him with soft eyes as he glared after the couple and said softly,

"Sorry, they just aren't good people." He looked off then, as if remembering something that should be better left forgotten. I hated seeing him like that, so to distract him I leaned myself up and pressed my lips to his. Softly at first, until his hand tangled in my dark hair, and he growled softly into the kiss.

Smirking viciously I pushed him against the wall and kissed him, forcing my tongue into his mouth, while pinning his hands above his head. Quickly he responded by kissing me back hard.  
>Smiling I broke the kiss and started sucking and nibbling on his neck, abandoning his hands and pulling his t-shirt up slightly to allow my hands to roam up and under it, tracing the perfectly cut ripples of his abdominal muscles.<p>

We pulled away from each other before it became too heated. I mean, we might be together now, but that doesn't give us an excuse to go around dry humping each other at every opportunity we get…right?

He looked at me, a smile on his lips and eyes half lidded and icy blue, as he huffed out,

"What was that for?" Smirking at him I walked my fingers up his shoulder and repeat his words from earlier saying,

"Payback... 'Because I just love to make you all hot and bothered'." I started away from him, opening the locker room doors and saying,

"Scott, you in here?" My voice echoed off the walls, and I was thankful that there were no players in the lockers. I could feel Derek behind me, the heat he produced literally radiating off of him. I glanced back at him and he smiled, pointing in a direction off to the side, where I could make out the faint noise of water splashing against tile.

Poking my head around the corner covering my eyes I said cautiously,

"Uh, is there any nakedness going on right now? There's a chick in here." I heard a voice say,

"No, come on in Ann." I did, Derek following closely behind me. Scott was sitting under the shower, wearing just his lacrosse shorts and soaked completely, with Stiles leaning against a locker on the other side, watching him. Scott got up when he saw me and I ran over, not caring that he was still soaked, and hugged him saying,

"Hey, are you okay? Derek told me about Stiles saving your a** out there." He nodded, pausing to glare at Derek slightly as he said,

"Yeah, I controlled myself. Allison came in here and I didn't hurt her. Isn't that great?" Smiling I nodded and Stiles cleared his throat and looked at me only as he said,

"Okay, so we were gonna go get something to eat. You coming?" Looking over at Derek I replied,

"Nah, we've got plans. Thanks though." He had on a sour expression as he nodded, and Derek and I walked out of the locker room to his car. When we finally got to my apartment I put on more coffee; seriously I needed to stop drinking that stuff. I read somewhere that it stunts your growth or something. While it was brewing I walked into my room and slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

As I came out a cup was sitting on the counter, prepared just the way I like it. Smiling I took it and said,

"Thanks." Derek shrugged and pulled me in for a slow, deep kiss where he leaned against the counter. Pulling back I asked,

"Are you hungry?" He made a face for a moment before saying,

"Yeah, a little bit." I rolled my eyes and went to the cabinet for bread and the pantry for peanut butter. As I made two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches I went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water, placing it next to him. As I finished I handed him a plate and we walked to the sofa. He dug in and I said,

"Well, it's not much, but you won't starve." He smiles and eats it quickly saying.

"Hey, I'm a guy, I'm not picky. In fact, this is really good." I smiled and pushed my plate to the table and his away whispering,

"Good to know." I smiled and kissed him softly, climbing on top of him. He growled lowly and pulled me closer to him, hands holding my hips tightly. We lost ourselves in the kiss for a few minutes before I pushed myself off him and flipped the TV on. I leaned back against his chest and watched the TV without actually watching it, rather concentrating on the feeling of being held in Derek's arms.

Soon, the events of the day weighed upon me, and I found myself begin carried, by Derek, into my bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed and pulled a blanket over me, kissing my forehead gently and whispering,

"Goodnight Annja." As he moved to walk out, I grabbed hold of his wrist while saying,

"No….don't...stay." He rolled his eyes playfully and slipped his leather jacket off, leaving on only his tight dark Grey shirt. Moving me over gently he wrapped an arm around my waist, cradling both of my hands in only one of his large ones. He pressed his warm body close to mine, and I shivered, although not from the temperature. He felt it, obviously, and chuckled deeply whispering,

"Sleep." I didn't even think of pretesting, allowing his heat to wash over me as I shut my eyes, allowing the comforting sound of his heartbeat lull me into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
